House of Horus
by Hoahphgfan
Summary: Across the school yard for Anubis house, there lies Horus House and Violet bloom has just begun her Freshman year, Violet is a hard heading, teeth clenching girl with sarcasm and sass but when the house nerd Tyler falls far and fast for her, and embarrasses her in front of the entire house she will have quite a bone to pick with him.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!**

Kelly Mayler was running around the Horus house like a crazy person. Cleaning things left and right, anything she could see that needed cleaning. Making sure everything looked perfect for the new Freshmen. Kelly had just finished polishing a statue of the eye of Horus when faint knuckles started to pat the wooden door. Kelly smiled to herself, they're here.

"Welcome to Horus house! I'm Kelly, the house-mother." Inside the door frame was a black shaggy haired boy with blue eyes dressed in a plain white t-shirt dark Jeans, and black sneakers. The boy had a black laptop case slung over his shoulder, a guitar hung on the other shoulder, and a large keyboard that he was gripping for his life, the boy smiled.

"I'm Tyler. Where can I set up my keyboard?" Tyler seemed anxious to get in the door and to his room.

"Just go upstairs and pick any room. Just to let you know you will be having a roommate." Tyler just smiled at Kelly,

"Yeah I figured as much, who knows he might end up being my best friend." He started walking down the hall to pick his room when he turned around to face Kelly.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled and let Tyler decide which room he wanted. Now all Tyler had to do was pick which side of the room suited him better. Just as Tyler decided which side he wanted, the door flung open and a girl came walking in.

The girl had red hair, freckles, and bright green eyes, she had a backpack over one shoulder. "Um you're in my room."

Tyler was very confused, didn't Kelly say the guys rooms were down the hall? Uh he was loosing his mind! "What?"

The girl looked at Tyler. "Kelly said the girls rooms were down the hall and the guys rooms were upstairs."

"Oh, okay sorry. I'm Tyler."

"Sam."

"Well it was nice to meet you. Bye." Tyler gathered up his stuff, and walked out of Sam's room. Just as Tyler was walking down the hall, Kelly had opened the door welcoming a girl into the house. Tyler's jaw dropped when he saw her, she was gorgeous. The girl has black hair, what it looks like very dark eyes, and a black t-shirt, red skinny jeans with holes in them and black combat boots. She had a red streak in her hair, and a dark red backpack. Tyler watched the girl walk past him down the hall and into the room with Sam. Tyler shook the Girl out of his mind, he needed to focus on his school work that's why he came, not to faun over girls that are probably not gonna be into him since he's a nerd.

Tyler walked into his new room, there was a boy in the room already but he didn't say anything to him,

"I guess we're gonna be roommates since the other room's taken." The boy just nodded

Tyler looked a his roommate, he had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes, he's dressed in soccer shorts and a green t-shirt. Tyler looked at him, "I'm Tyler."

"Nico."

"KIDS LUNCH!" Kelly yelled from downstairs.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Once Tyler left my room a girl came in. She looked like a punk, but she actually was pretty nice. Well not at first I let her pick which side of the room she wanted because I was kinda scared that if she didn't get what she wanted she would beat me up or kill me. so she got the left side and I got the right. I learned that the girl's name was Violet, and that she loved music, because I caught her shoving her keyboard and guitar into her closet. And that if I told anyone that she had a soft side she would kill me. But them she smiled, and I knew she was kidding, but that girl is very scary when she wantto.

Once me and Violet settled in to our new room, we started to learn things about each other, and we found out that we both had a lot in common, we were practically best friends as soon as we talked. Once Kelly yelled for lunch, me and Violet ran to the dinning room, to find that everyone else was already there.

"Ah there you girls are! I was about to yell again!"

* * *

Tylers POV:

When Sam and Miss mysterious came into the dinning room, I found myself once again unable to not stare at her. I realized that I'd been looking at her for about twelve minutes, and that she caught me staring at me, and gave me a look that could kill. Sam noticed Miss mystery's sudden urge to kill me.

"Violet! Stop glaring at Tyler! He's a nice person." Sam nudged miss mysterious.

Well I guess miss mysterious isn't so mysterious anymore because now I know her name.

Violet.


End file.
